


Obsessed A NorIce Fanfiction

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, Nordic 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway never thought he would be able to express his forbidden love for Iceland, but when Hong Kong starts flirting with his younger brother he explodes and everyone learns his dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed A NorIce Fanfiction

Norway was laying in bed disgusted with himself. How could he love his own little brother, well love was a understatement he was obsessed with his brother. Everything about him his eyes, his hair, his cute face and how it heated up with embarrassment. While he was day dreaming about all the stuff he loved about his brother, he didn't notice his body had moved him so he was right in front of Iceland's door. Knowing his little brother was in there he couldn't help but sneak in and moments later he was in Iceland's bed staring at the one he loved. Iceland started to mumble and roll around. Norway though it was adorable but didn't want Iceland to wake up and for Iceland to see him. so he placed a kiss on Iceland and took his leave, to go "release" himself to thoughts of Iceland".

Today was a world meeting Canada was hosting and everyone had signed into a hotel and unpacked. Norway made sure his room was right beside Iceland's. Eventually they got into the meeting room and the meeting began. Sadly Norway was a little ways away from Iceland in the meeting. Everything was going as all meetings went until Norway saw Hong Kong talking to Iceland.  
Hong Kong "come on Ice just one date"  
Did Norway's ears just hear Hong Kong ask his Ice out, by the sound of it not the first time.  
Iceland "I don't really want to go out"  
Hong Kong "just a tiny date to dinner please"  
By now Norway was fuming, he didn't want Hong Kong to date his brother not to mention love interest, but he didn't want to make a scene and get rejected by his brother. When he saw Hong Kong lean over when Iceland wasn't looking and kiss him, Norway couldn't control himself and walked over to his brother and dragged him away from Hong Kong and the meeting.  
Once Norway was almost to his car he heard Iceland speak up.  
Iceland "Nor what the hell are you doing  
Norway "I want you to stay away from that Hong Kong boy"  
Iceland "why? You don't control my foreign relations"  
Norway thinking of a excuse comes up with a pretty lame one.  
Norway "uh he pollutes to much we have to keep you the worlds cleanest country"  
Iceland "and me talking to him is going to create so much pollution, why don't you just tell me the real reason"  
Norway "uh.. I uh, just promise you will stop talking to Hong Kong".  
Iceland "only if you tell me"  
Norway "I ... I love you"  
Iceland "I know now tell me the reason"  
Norway "no Ice I love you more than a brother. I got upset Hong Kong was asking you out"(God he is going to hate me now)  
There was a pause until Iceland spoke up.  
Iceland "I love you too in the same way"  
Norway "what"  
Iceland "you heard me"  
Iceland was pressed against the car with Norway kissing him. A smirk on Norway's face after parting lips.  
Norway "lets go home little brother"

I think that's it unless someone wants me to continue. Ty for reading and feedback is appreciated, I make more NorIce fanfics check them out.


End file.
